Getting Back to Normal
by KSTapp
Summary: Season Five spoilers. Emma and Killian are both free of the darkness, but a normal life it not easy to get back to after all they've both been through. Follow up story to To Save the Saviour
1. Chapter 1

Getting Back to Normal

It had been a tough year for them. Killian had died in front of her twice, gone to hell and she had become the Dark One and then made him a Dark One too. Not necessarily in that order. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal. Or at least the Storybrooke version of normal.

At least she had both Henry and Killian with her under her roof. She hadn't given up her house once the darkness was gone from her. She had done some redecorating though to warm up the house and move the remaining memories of the Dark One out.

Henry said he had forgiven her for everything she had done when she was the Dark One. But she still doubted he had completely forgiven her. Yet he had helped her get Killian back. It seemed those two had become as thick as thieves while she was the Dark One.

Killian worried her though. Apart from dying twice, he had his heart ripped out a couple of times and his soul separated from his body. He held himself together and put up a good front during the day, but woke up screaming some nights. He had actually moved into the spare room but Emma couldn't sleep without him.

She had her own issues after being the Dark One. Memories of everything she had done while consumed by the darkness kept playing over and over in her head. The guilt could be over-whelming sometimes. Just as she knew it was for Killian over her becoming the Dark One to save him and his actions whilst being the Dark One. In all fairness, he had warned it what would happen if she tethered him to the darkness.

The thing that disturbed her the most, was that Killian was the one who was always so open. This Killian was so closed off and almost painful to watch. She had been as supportive of him as he had been of her, but it didn't appear to be helping. Henry had tried unsuccessfully as well.

"You know who might be able to help?" Henry walked up to his Mother who had been watching Killian for the past hour. "Nobody's told her what happened once she went back to France. I don't think she would have gone back if she had realised the darkness wasn't completely gone."

"I don't think Killian wanted to worry her." However now she and Henry were worried. "He's barely sleeping." Which would be fine if it weren't for the nightmares. "Any idea of how we reach her without travelling between realms?"

"We can always send a carrier pigeon." Henry got the impression that his Mother didn't want to ask her Parents for help to prevent them from having something else to worry about.

"Great idea Kid. Worst thing that can happen is Quasi doesn't let her come after the state we sent her back in." Also she wasn't eager to tell Esmeralda that her efforts had been in vain and she had ended up becoming fully consumed by the darkness.

"You really think he could stop her?" Henry had too many strong willed women in his life to think Esmeralda could be prevented from coming to her Brother's aid.

"That's a good point." Damn was her kid smart. "I think I'm more worried about how she is going to react to her Brother being sent to Hell."

"We got him back." Henry pointed out. "And he's now back in one piece."

"Yeah, we might want to leave out that his soul was removed from his body when we speak to her." Although, Esmeralda was an intelligent woman and would probably work it out herself. "She'll be mad enough when she finds out I turned him into a Dark One."

"Might want to begin with it being the only way you could save his life." Henry was beginning to rethink contacting Killian's Sister.

"Let's send the message before I change my mind." Now Emma really was worried. If Henry was doubting her plan maybe this really was a bad idea. Before either of them could change their minds the message was sent.

Killian stared at the rings on his fingers. Perhaps it was time to get rid of them. Move on from the past. He had after all found this house for Emma, Henry and himself before everything including himself went to hell. He did like the steps Emma had taken to brighten up the place and chase the last of the Dark Ones out of it.

Now if only he could sleep properly and stop the nightmares. He had promised Emma he was a survivor and survive he would. With any luck he could avoid dying for a while. He couldn't keep doing that to Emma. Not to mention what it was doing to him. Perhaps he should get away for a little while. At the very least Emma and Henry could get some sleep. Despite Emma assuring him that he didn't need to sleep in a separate room, he knew she wasn't sleeping either because of him. Perhaps he could visit his Sister in France.

The thought of leaving Emma and Henry even for a short period of time depressed him. They could make this work. They could have a future as long as they trusted each other. It had been a few weeks since Emma had brought him back from the Underworld. They were both checked weekly for signs that the darkness had returned. They weren't making the same mistake twice. So far they were both good, but after what they had both been through, nobody was taking any chances.

"Hey. Are you ok? You look miles away." Emma wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Fine Love. Just thinking things through." He kissed her forehead. "Perhaps I could visit Esmeralda and Quasi so you and Henry can catch up on some sleep. Poor Lad can't seem to win. Screaming baby at Regina's and Screaming Pirate here."

"Henry could sleep through World War III." Emma figured that had come from Storybrooke being attacked every other week. "I think he's enjoying the almost siblings he now has." She couldn't bare for him to leave, not even for five minutes. They had already spent too long apart.

"It was just a thought." He would need to send a message to his Sister anyway. If he didn't make contact soon, she would worry and come to Storybrooke.

"Well, think happy thoughts Pirate. You picked the perfect place for us. Now it actually looks as though we live here instead of just visit occasionally." In truth, she had tried to get rid of any evidence of the Dark One. Nothing matched but you could tell a Pirate and a formally Lost Girl lived there with a teenage boy.

A lot of things had changed since they had gotten Killian back. He still flirted outrageously with her, but when he thought she wasn't looking the guilt moved into his expression. She missed his laugh and he spent a lot of time staring at the ocean. Times like that she became terrified that he would leave her. But morning would come and he'd still be there beside her.

Night fell and neither Emma nor Henry had heard from Esmeralda. The three of them turned in for the night expecting sleep to be scarce. As long as Killian was beside her, he kept her nightmares away. It killed her that she was unable to do the same for him.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep before she heard a noise which sounded as though it was coming from their living room. It appeared as though the exhaustion had caught up with Killian as he didn't even stir. Easing out of bed, she crept downstairs to make sure none of the Dwarves had broken in.

The sight that met her eyes wasn't a drunken dwarf, but a French Hunchback and his Gypsy girlfriend. "I like your new place." Esmeralda grinned at Emma.

Relieved, Emma grinned back. "Glad you like it. Your Brother chose it."

Before they could trade any further pleasantries, a gut wrenching cry came from upstairs. Esmeralda took off up the stairs without invitation. No one was going to stop her from getting to her Brother.

By the time Emma and Quasi caught up with her, she had Killian in her arms soothing her sleeping Brother who was in the middle of a nightmare. Emma had a bad felling about this. Watching Esmeralda rock her Brother and brush his hair off of his face, it became suddenly clear she was right. The Gypsy looked up suddenly, staring at the bedroom wall in front of her when Killian's nightmare began playing out like a movie trailer.

Killian recalled the pain from where he had been caught with Excalibur. It had burned as though he was being branded. He saw Emma's face, her eyes brimming with tears. Then he felt such rage. Boiling rage that he could not contain. Somehow above it all he heard a voice telling him everything would be alright and he was safe.

In the blink of an eye he was in the Underworld. All of his past sins were coming back to haunt him. And there leading them was his Father, taunting him, telling him he was weak. As if to prove it, his soul was torn from him and thrown into the pit of lost souls.

But then the evil dream changed. The nightmare had been the same every night, leaving him screaming in fear and pain. Not this time. An elegant hand reached into the pit, grabbed his soul and rammed it back into his body.

"Time to come home Killian." A woman's voice was calling to him. Not Emma, but someone familiar just the same. "Emma and Henry are waiting for you." The woman reached to hand out to him, but her identity was hidden by a blinding light which seemed to be coming from her.

Without thinking he grabbed hold of her hand and let her pull him into the light. When the light dimmed, he found himself on the Jolly Roger. Here, he felt safe and at peace. But there was something missing. Or rather someone missing. Emma. Where were Emma and Henry?

"Waiting for you to come back to them." That voice. It was out of place. It didn't belong on this ship. Esmeralda. How was she reaching him in his nightmare? "Come home Killian. They're waiting." It was almost as though his brain switched off and allowed him to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Emma watched, tears falling down her face as the nightmare on the wall faded. She hadn't realised what Killian had gone through while he had been away from her. All she had been concerned about was getting him back. "How long has Esmeralda been able to tap into dreams?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"Didn't know she could." Quasi wasn't surprised though. He doubted Esmeralda had known she could do it either. "You should have sent for us sooner."

"We didn't want to worry the two of you." It was partially true. Emma still wasn't sure what Esmeralda's reaction was going to be.

"After seeing that, do you really think you saved us from any worry?" Quasi shook his head in frustrated disbelief. "When Esmeralda last visited, she came back exhausted. She actually slept three days straight. For someone who can't bare to be contained within four walls for more than eight hours, that's a lot of time to stay still even in sleep." Quasi ran his hand over his face. "And it was all for nothing, wasn't it?"

"No. She brought me some time." Emma didn't want any more people to feel guilty for the events that had come from a decision she had made.

"Time for what exactly?" Esmeralda eased off the bed and tucked Killian in as though he were a child. "You still became the Dark One and Killian ended up becoming a Dark One as well." She walked past Emma and headed downstairs.

"I figured she'd be mad, but just how much trouble am I in?" She glanced at the Hunchback.

"It's never a good sign when she's quiet." Quasi shrugged and followed his girlfriend. "You should have called for us sooner."

Emma checked to make sure Killian was asleep before heading downstairs to face the music.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Back to Normal

Chapter Two

Esmeralda was angrily pacing back and forth in the living room when Quasi and Emma made it downstairs. It was her silence that was deafening. Emma opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind when Quasi shook his head.

"So let me get this straight. The dagger and Excalibur were one weapon. Killian was scratched with Excalibur and died and you thought it was a good idea to tether Killian to the darkness, which in turn, turned the both of you into Dark Ones. How exactly did you get rid of the darkness and my Brother end up in Hell?" The Gypsy finally came to a stop.

"It's a long story and you basically saw the highlights. By the way, how did you do that?" Perhaps she could pull Killian out of his nightmares if she knew how it was done.

"No idea." Esmeralda was not going to be distracted from the subject at hand. "What did you think would happen if you tethered Killian to the darkness? Did it not occur to you that if he could fight it, he would have already taken your place?"

"I couldn't lose him. It was the only way." Emma remembered it as though it were yesterday. "He'd already died in front of me once; I couldn't go through that again."

"Oh God." Quasi sat down heavily on the couch and put his head in his hands. Esmeralda was going to explode over this.

"What?" Esmeralda's voice was dangerously quiet. "This is the second time my Brother has died?" Outside the street lights flickered. "When was the other time my Brother died?" One of the street lights actually exploded.

"Here we go." Quasi muttered.

Emma took a deep breath. "The Author rewrote the happy endings so that only the villains got one. Killian died to protect Henry and me. Luckily Henry managed to reverse what the Author had written and Killian lived."

The window behind Esmeralda shattered. "And nobody thought to let me know?" Now the volume of the Gypsy's voice was loud enough to wake Henry.

"Mom? What's going on? What happened to the window?" Henry stayed on the bottom step of the stairs. "Hi Quasi".

"Bonsoir Henry." Quasi waved to Henry but thought it best to stay where he was. When Esmeralda was upset there was no knowing what would explode. Her powers had become stronger and more unpredictable since she had last visited her Brother.

"Esmeralda just found out everything that's happened since she last visited and what we didn't tell her about prior to her last visit." Emma braced herself to have to use magic to protect her son should Esmeralda cause anything else to explode.

"I'm guessing she's not taking it well." Henry sat down on the stairs. "Killian seems to be sleeping tonight."

Emma realised Henry was right. Despite the raised voices and shattered window, Killian was still asleep. "Why don't the rest of us go to bed and discuss this further in the morning?" Preferably after she'd had a cup of coffee. "The spare room is the second door on the left at the top of the stairs." She needed everyone to calm down so she wouldn't have to use magic. Though neither of them had said the words out loud, both she and Killian were concerned if she used magic then the darkness would return.

Quasi slowly approached his girlfriend. "Cheri, she's right. We've had a lot of information dropped on us tonight. Let's get some sleep and speak to Killian in the morning."

"I felt his pain Quasi." Esmeralda shook with the effort it was taking to control her emotions. "I felt his rage and his soul being torn from his body. He shouldn't have had to go through that alone."

Quasi pulled Esmeralda into his arms and looked at Emma over the top of his girlfriend's head. "I'm sure it was unintentional. It's best that we speak to Killian, but not until the morning." Without another word, he led Esmeralda to the spare room.

"You'd better give Killian a head's up in the morning." Henry muttered to this Mother.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Esmeralda blames me for everything." Emma shrugged. "She's not totally wrong."

"She's not totally right either." Henry pointed out. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. I've a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Emma followed Henry up the stairs, hugged him goodnight and returned to her own room. The moment she climbed into bed, Killian pulled her into his arms, but apart from that he showed no sign of waking. She hoped that for at least tonight he would be able to get a good night's sleep. Surprisingly so did she.

Morning came without a phone call alerting her to a new danger in Storybrooke. Then she remembered she had house guests. Thinking she might gain some goodwill if she made breakfast, Emma moved to climb out of bed. Her Pirate however had other ideas.

"Where are you going? It's Saturday." Killian began nibbling his way down her neck. "Doesn't that mean we can sleep in?" His hand was working its way up her thigh.

"It would if your Sister weren't visiting." She felt him still instantly. "Quasi's with her. They arrived last night."

"Well there go my plans for the morning." Killian buried his face in her shoulder. "How is she? I'm guessing that Quasi isn't keen on letting her out of his sight if he's with her."

How was she going to break the news to him? "She appears to have a few new powers. I don't think she's very happy with me at the moment."

"Why Love? She doesn't know what happened once she went back to France." He sat up and saw the guilty look on Emma's face. "Does she?"

"You were having a nightmare when she arrived." The words came rushing out of Emma's mouth. "Somehow she reached into your dream and pulled you out of it. But she saw everything that happened. She got angry and the window shattered, which she fixed but she's still pissed that nobody told her what was going on. Especially considering you died twice in the past year."

"I missed a lot last night." Killian knew his Sister had a temper but it didn't usually manifest itself in breaking windows.

"There may be some permanent side effects from her helping me when she was last here." Emma hoped Esmeralda wasn't capable of making the whole house explode.

"So it would appear." This wasn't the way he had planned on starting his morning. "Well, let's see if they are awake yet." Better to get this over and done with.

When they both got downstairs they found Quasi and Henry talking at the dining table over breakfast. Esmeralda was noticeable in her absence.

"Morning Quasi." Killian sat beside the Hunchback. "So how much trouble am I in?" He seriously doubted Esmeralda was still in bed. Therefore he gathered she had gone for a walk to vent her temper where nothing would get broken.

"You need to understand Killian, she didn't just pull you out of a nightmare last night. She felt everything you went through as though it happened to her." Quasi sipped his coffee. "About an hour ago she couldn't take being inside any longer and went for a walk."

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Emma was surprised that neither Quasi nor Killian weren't more concerned.

"She'll be back when she's ready." Quasi went back to watching something on Henry's phone which the boy was attempting to explain to him.

"I have a feeling someone will call you soon to let us know where she is Love." Killian stood to get himself a coffee.

"What if she walks across the town line?" The likelihood that anything would happen to the Gypsy with no big bad in town was slim. However she might not be able to find her way back.

"Perhaps I'll go and look for her." Killian headed upstairs to get dressed. By the time he came back downstairs Emma had received a call about a tidal wave down at the docks. "I'm guessing Es is still a tad upset. Best be heading there."

"Be careful." It took everything in Emma not to go with him to keep him safe. Her gut told her that her presence could make things worse.

"She's become more powerful." Quasi cautioned. "Don't make any sudden movements. There's no knowing what's going to come flying at your head. She almost took me out with one of the bells last week." Yet the Hunchback didn't seem concerned that any argument with his girlfriend could result in concussion by church bell.

Killian kissed Emma good bye and headed for the docks. He knew his Sister was close by when Leroy ran past him screaming "tidal wave". Sure enough Esmeralda sat on a bench staring out at the water with a giant tidal wave heading for the dock.

"Es!" It was with some relief the wave dissolved and his Sister glanced over her shoulder at him before turning back out at the water. A quiet Esmeralda was a dangerous Esmeralda.

Cautiously moving towards the bench Killian wondered just how much his Sister had discovered when she slipped into his dream last night. He sat down next to her as though he expected her or the bench to explode. "Sorry I wasn't awake when you arrived last night."

"I'm sorry you don't trust me enough to let me know that you died twice, became the Dark One, killed Merlin, tried to snuff out the light and ended up in the Underworld." She looked at him. "Did I miss anything?"

"Isn't that enough." Killian supposed that was a lot to find out about in one go.

"It would have been if I hadn't felt all the emotions that you felt at the time you lived through it. Not to mention seeing Milah be killed and you having your hand cut off." The water began to churn again.

"You were never meant to see all of that." Killian bowed his head in shame. "I'm not exactly proud of what I did while I was a Dark One. I can't blame Emma for tethering me to the sword. Despite my arguments to the contrary, I probably would have done the same thing if she were dying in my arms."

"Doesn't change anything." Esmeralda took a deep breath as if to calm herself. "The two of you seem to have survived it all and Henry doesn't seem traumatised."

"Should I be concerned that Henry isn't fazed by anything that happened? He didn't even bat an eye when I asked him to help me find a house so I could move in with his Mother." Killian had to admit the lad was resilient.

"When are you going to ask Emma to marry you?" Esmeralda was a little surprised Killian hadn't already asked her.

"When she's ready. If I ask her now, she'll run." He watched his Sister as so many emotions ran across her beautiful face. "You're one to talk. When's Quasi going to marry you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I keep asking him but he says he's not good enough for me. That I should be with someone who doesn't look like a monster." She huffed in frustration. "There's nothing wrong with the way he looks. He's shaped like a croissant and you know how much I like those."

Killian was struggling not to laugh as it would only upset his Sister more. "Perhaps he just needs time."

"Or perhaps I'm the monster." She turned back towards the water.

"You're not a monster. You're unusual but not a monster." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Time heals all wounds, right?"

Esmeralda chuckled bitterly. "How's that working for you?" She had noticed the tension in the house.

"Let's head back and find out." Killian stood and held his hand out to her. Besides, Emma would worry if they didn't come home soon and he had already put her through enough.

7


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Back to Normal

Chapter Three

When they got back to the house Esmeralda stopped Killian. "I can't go back in there. It's too tense." She looked at her Brother for a moment. "What else don't I know?"

"I may have actually died three times, killed our Father and found out we have another Brother who our Father also named Liam." Killian thought for a moment that his Sister was taking all of this terribly well until the tree behind her toppled over.

"After abandoning the three of us on a ship and selling you and Liam as slave labour, he then went and had another child. Whom he named after one of the children he abandoned." The only reason she hadn't been sold was because it had been considered to be bad luck to have a female on board and she had been hidden.

"That sums it up." It always amazed Killian how his Sister was so unphased when something magical happened which she had obviously triggered subconsciously.

"Is there anything else I don't know?" This was a lot to take in.

"Possibly but I can't think of it right at this moment." That's when it hit Killian what hadn't been said. "Oh, Emma killed me the third time, but I sort of made her once I tethered all of the Dark Ones to the sword." He wasn't sure what he had expected Esmeralda's reaction to be, but sitting down forcefully on the grass wasn't it.

"So you've died three times in the past year and one of those times in the past year and one of those times was at your girlfriend's hand." The colour drained from her face. "I think you had better tell me the whole story because the tension in that house is suffocating."

Henry was watching the siblings through the living room window. "Mum, I think Esmeralda knows you killed Killian."

"What?" Quasi now understood why Emma seemed so uptight at the moment. "And then you went to the Underworld to get him back?"

"He sacrificed himself." That moment was still playing over and over in her head, torturing her.

"Then how did he end up in the Underworld?" Quasi moved to stand beside Henry, watching what was going on outside. "If he made a sacrifice he should have skipped the Underworld."

Emma was caught between being grateful that Killian hadn't skipped that Underworld so that she had a chance to bring him back and wondering why he hadn't. "Hades seemed to have been waiting for him."

"Making a sacrifice for another atones you for all of your past sins." Quasi glanced at her over his shoulder. "Hades would have known this. Perhaps he was waiting for another and was simply using Killian as bait."

"Or perhaps it worked in his favour that we didn't know that." Emma felt a little silly not knowing that fact. It had been in at least three movies she could think of right off the top of her head. "Good thing we went down there with a plan."

"I'm not sure Esmeralda would agree with that Mum." Henry was sure the weather had taken a turn for the worse while Killian and Esmeralda had been talking out the front of the house.

"Last time she was here, Merlin told her she was the balance." Quasi jumped slightly when the lightning started up outside. "Do you and Killian talk about what happened?"

"It's not something we like to talk about." If Emma was being honest, they were trying to forget it ever happened but it was just coming back to haunt them in their dreams.

"How's that working out for you?" Quasi glanced over his shoulder knowingly at Emma.

"You saw Killian's nightmare and Esmeralda felt it. So not so well." Emma realised Quasi and Esmeralda had seen the problem the moment they had arrived, while she and Killian had been avoiding it.

"Guess you can't move onto the future when you haven't left the past behind." Henry knew his Mother was fighting her instinct to run, but avoiding the problem wasn't helping either.

"It looks as though Killian's more comfortable talking to his Sister about what happened." Emma tried not to be jealous especially with the thunder clouds gathering overhead.

"I'm guessing it's safer to tell her now rather than her finding out later." Henry shrugged. "Look at it this way Mum, Esmeralda can't hurt you now that you and Killian share a heart."

"Pardon?" Quasi's head whipped around. "That's how you got him back from the Underworld?" Now he'd heard everything.

"Convincing him to leave his Brother and Father was a problem, but essentially yes, that's how we got back from the Underworld." Saying it out loud sounded ridiculous.

Quasi opened the window as lightning struck a nearby tree. "Cheri! They share a heart."

"Yes Killian's just got to that part." Esmeralda's voice came drifting in the window. "It would have been more helpful if he hadn't died three times first though."

"Oui. However we can't change the past, so why don't we see if we can help them move onto their future?" Being the voice of reason was not something Quasi was used to.

"And how are they going to manage that when they are both trying to avoid making the other feel guilty and wallowing in guilt themselves?" Esmeralda waved at Snow and Charming as they walked past them to get to the front door.

"We were kind of hoping the two of you could help with that." Henry called back before going to open the door for his Grandparents.

"Great, now I'm seeing Esmeralda and Quasimodo for couples counselling." This hadn't been Emma's plan. She had just been hoping that Esmeralda could put a stop to Killian's nightmares.

"Have you seen the insane weather out there?" Snow hugged Emma hello.

"Esmeralda's a tad upset that her Brother died three times in the past year." Emma glanced out the window to see that Killian was coming inside but his Sister wasn't.

"I take it by the reports of tidal waves, falling trees, thunder and lightning that she's more than a tad upset." Charming hugged his daughter.

"So the dwarf has been telling tales, has he?" Killian nodded a greeting to Snow and Charming before having a quiet word to Quasi who went to join his girlfriend outside.

"Leroy was concerned by the tidal wave down at the docks." Snow tried to be reasonable.

"To be fair Snow, Leroy gossips more than an entire gaggle of old women." Charming was a little relieved to see that Killian appeared to be a little more upbeat than he had previously been upon returning from the Underworld.

"Esmeralda's powers are stronger than when we last saw her." Emma calmly explained. "She arrived as Killian was having a nightmare and somehow projected it through herself."

"She's under the impression that Hades had no right to keep me in the Underworld in the first place." Killian kissed the top of Emma's head while glancing out the window to check on his Sister.

"That's what Quasi said as well." Henry could see that Killian was less tense just from speaking to his Sister. Perhaps he should spend a couple of nights with his other Mother so that Killian could talk with Emma. Maybe then she wouldn't be so tense.

"Because you sacrificed yourself." Snow nodded. "Of course. We should have thought of that ourselves."

"So how is Esmeralda now that she knows everything?" Charming was more concerned with what backlash it would have for Emma.

"Right now she's more angry at Hades than anyone else." Killian scratched behind his ear. "Although I got quite the tongue lashing."

"Is that why the thunderstorm began?" Though to Emma it didn't look as though the weather had improved with Quasi now outside holding his girlfriend and Killian inside.

"Some of it." Killian figured it would be best if they kept his Sister out of town. At the moment his biggest problem was getting Esmeralda to come inside the house. She had spent too much time hidden on a ship, both as a child and whilst they were in Neverland when he and Liam were in the Navy.

"Will Esmeralda ever come back inside?" Henry could understand why she might not want to with things being so tense at the moment.

"Perhaps later Lad, after your Mother and I have had a word." At the worst, perhaps Henry could find his tent and his Sister could use that in the meantime.

"We don't need to talk about this now." Emma didn't want to rehash everything they'd been though especially if he still resented her tethering him to the sword thus making him a Dark One.

"I think we do Love." Killian was becoming more concerned by the moment. "It's not a good thing when my Sister can't come in the house because you can cut the tension with a sword."

Emma was about to correct Killian but in truth it was more likely that a sword would be used than a knife, given that Captain Hook and Prince Charming were in the room. "Henry, why don't you go and get the tent just in case Esmeralda refuses to come inside." After all, who knew how long this talk would take.

"Sure." Henry was beginning to think sending for Esmeralda was the best idea they'd ever had. She'd managed to get Killian to open up and he knew Killian wouldn't give up on his Mother until she opened up as well.

"We should get going." Snow figured if the couple were going to talk, they wouldn't be wanting an audience.

"Why don't we drop Henry off at Regina's for a visit?" Charming followed his wife's chain of thought.

Emma was sort of hoping Henry would stick around. She had stopped running physically but she just avoided conversations which made her uncomfortable. "If that what he wants to do." She wasn't about to hold her Son hostage because she didn't want to have what was probably a long overdue conversation.

"I was going to call her and see if I could stay over tonight anyway." Henry hugged his Mother and Killian goodbye and followed his Grandparents out the door. They stopped long enough to put the tent up for Esmeralda and Quasimodo before heading off.

Killian could see how badly Emma wanted to avoid this conversation. But he loved her too much to keep this tension going. Not to mention it was affecting their sleeping patterns. If he wasn't having nightmares, then she was.

"So your Sister knows everything now?" Emma wasn't convinced that she wasn't the reason Esmeralda was avoiding the house.

"All expect for the Crocodile being the Dark One again. Which I'm sure she'll work out the minute she sets her eyes on him. I'm hoping to delay that as long as I can." Killian couldn't predict what would happen when she did.

"Let's hope for Belle's sake she doesn't find out." Emma eased herself down onto the sofa. "Do you regret coming back with me to Storybrooke?" Best to get this over and done with.

Killian frowned. "No. Never. Why would you even think that?" If there was one thing being in the Underworld had taught him, it was that he couldn't live without her. Yet he would give his life again if it meant Emma and Henry had a chance at a better life.

"It's my fault you became a Dark One and that you ended up in the Underworld in the first place." Emma was so scared that she would end up losing Killian after all, despite everything they had gone through together.

"Emma, it was not your fault that I ended up in the Underworld." Killian ran his hand over his face. "And now I'm beginning to think it's Hades fault I was in the Underworld. Despite what I said to you, if our positions had been reversed I would have done the same thing to keep you with me and Henry."

"Don't you see? That's the difference." Tears were flowing down Emma's face. "You thought of my Son and my Parents before giving your life for mine. I just thought of myself and that I couldn't lose you."

"You have so many people who love you." Killian hadn't thought twice when he gave his life. His Sister would have understood as she did now. But Emma's family could never have gotten over losing her again. "It was not a difficult choice to make and I would do it again." Pulling her into his arms he let her sob her guilt away.

7


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Back to Normal

Chapter Four

He wasn't sure how long they were wrapped in each other when Emma's tears finally stopped. They couldn't do this again. Keep everything bottled up. They needed to be open with each other.

They both had abandonment issues, but they could get through them together. Also there was Henry to consider and the stress couldn't be good for him either. There was also the issue of Killian's younger Brother. They needed to find out what had become of him.

"How about we agree not to hide anything from each other?" Killian held Emma a little tighter. "We don't do it well and it only comes back to haunt us. Not to mention what it must be doing to Henry."

"No wonder he wanted to stay with Regina." Emma mumbled into his chest. She couldn't blame her son. After all she had been walking on egg shells since they had come back from the Underworld.

"Your lad simply wanted to give us some time and space to talk. He'll be back tomorrow." Killian knew Henry enjoyed living with the two of them as much as he enjoyed being with Regina and Robin. The boy was perceptive after all.

"I guess." She felt exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl against him and go to sleep. "Is your Sister going to be alright outside in a tent?"

"I'll take out some blankets in a moment. She has Quasi to keep her warm." His Sister would be fine as long as her Hunchback was close by. It appeared it had gotten dark while they were talking.

"You know she's going to see Gold is the Dark One again the moment she looks at him. We won't be able to stop them from running into each other for long. Storybrooke's not that big." Emma wasn't eager to pass that bit of news onto the temperamental Gypsy.

"Well, she might head back to France before that happens, but just in case she doesn't, I'll tell her in the morning." Killian was certain his Sister wouldn't want revenge if he broke the news to her the right way. He just wasn't sure what that was.

"Take some blankets out for your Sister and we'll head off to bed." Although Emma felt though a load had been lifted from her shoulders, but they still had some things to work out.

Killian kissed her forehead. "Aye. It's been a long day." Quickly he fetched enough blankets for his Sister and her boyfriend who appeared quite comfortable in the tent. But then his Sister had always preferred the outdoors.

By the time he got back inside, Emma was tucked up in bed fast asleep. She looked more at peace than he had ever seen her, which only made him more determined to be open and upfront with her to prevent this turmoil from happening again.

Shedding his clothes, he crawled into bed beside her. Instinctively Emma curled up to him and a couple of moments later he too fell asleep. Exhaustion took over for both of them. After months of not sleeping because they were Dark Ones to not sleeping because their acts as Dark Ones left them with so much guilt that it haunted them in their dreams.

They woke to the sound of clattering in the kitchen. Then it hit them both that they had slept through the night. No nightmares, no pasts haunting them. Neither was fully rested, but nor were they exhausted to the point of sleepwalking through their lives.

"Are you two coming down for breakfast or do I have to try and work out what this device is for." Esmeralda's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Best get downstairs before your Sister sets the kitchen on fire." Emma groaned. She had been hoping she and Killian could spend the morning in bed.

"I think she's probably cooking over a fire in the front garden. She'll only be in the kitchen for ingredients." Killian nuzzled his face into her neck. "Quasi will be carrying everything back outside."

"How long do you think we have?" Emma had even less desire to get out of bed when she felt Killian's hand running up the inside of her leg.

"Mum! We're having pancakes for breakfast!" Henry's voice drifted up the stairs. "Only Esmeralda calls them crepes."

They heard something being mumbled and then Henry's response. "Well they look like pancakes only thinner."

Killian groaned. "Henry must be showing them how everything works in the kitchen. We have about five minutes before someone comes upstairs to get us." He lifted his head to look at Emma. "I'm going to need more than five minutes to worship your body Swan."

Now it was Emma's turn to groan. "Remind me to teach you the benefits of a quickie later." It was a struggle to get out of bed and throw a robe on especially when Killian had such an adorably confused look on his face.

They begrudgingly made their way downstairs to where Henry was setting the table and Esmeralda was cooking breakfast under the watchful eye of Snow.

"Looks as though we'll be having a family breakfast." Emma muttered before greeting her Parents.

"How did you sleep?" Henry innocently questioned when Killian moved to get he and Emma a coffee.

"Better Lad." Killian ruffled the boy's hair. "Much better. It appears that your Mother and I need to speak to each other instead of keeping things bottled up."

"Breakfast is ready." Esmeralda placed a couple of plates on the table piled high on the table. "Bon appétit." She sat down in the chair Quasi was holding out for her. She spotted Liam's ring on the chain around Emma's neck and turned to her Brother. "Are you sure you haven't proposed?"

Killian shook his head. "I gave it to Emma to keep her safe not to propose marriage."

"It appeared it worked." Esmeralda began eating her breakfast completely unaware of the stunned looks of the rest of the party.

"I should give this back to you." Emma moved to take the necklace off but was stilled by Killian's hand on her arm.

"Leave it Love. It looks better on you anyway." Killian intended to get a ring which would better reflect his love for the Saviour when she was ready to be proposed to.

Snow and Charming were relieved to find their daughter looking more relaxed and well rested this morning. Though they had been a little shaken by the Gypsy's comment. It wasn't as though they objected to Emma marrying Killian. After all he had proven himself time and time again. It was just that for a moment they had thought that Emma had gotten engaged and had been keeping it from them.

"So what were your plans for today?" Snow attempted to ease the tension which had descended on the breakfast table.

"How about we take your Mother sailing Lad?" Killian wasn't about to mention what his actual plans for the day were. Especially when he hadn't planned for either he nor Emma to leave their bed.

"Can we Mum? I can show you everything Killian has shown me." After everything they had been through it sounded the perfect way to spend a carefree day.

"Of course." It would be a nice change from chasing monsters as a family. "Why don't we all go? Perhaps Regina, Robin, Roland and the baby want to come along as well." Might as well have everyone there.

"I'll call and ask." Henry left the adults to their meal and went to call his Mother.

"Are you going to come along Es?" Killian knew his Sister wasn't that fond of ships which stemmed from their Father abandoning them. However she didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave Storybrooke.

"It might be nice for Quasi to experience it. He's never been on a ship." She smiled affectionately at her boyfriend. For him she could spend the day at sea.

"We could pack a lunch. It's supposed to be a lovely day today." Snow couldn't remember the last time they had spent the day today where they weren't on a quest or mission.

"I'll get Sneezy and Happy to look after the Sherriff's station." Charming could count on one hand how many family outings they had been on which didn't involve going to Granny's.

"Well how about we meet at the dock at ten to set sail?" Killian was hoping it would give Emma enough time to explain to him what a quickie was. He got the impression it wasn't something she wanted to explain to him in front of her Son and Parents.

Quasi had been silent all morning but very observant. He could feel that the tension that had been present yesterday was all but gone. Perhaps it was time for he and Esmeralda to go back to France. Yet he couldn't bring himself to deny her the chance to share something the siblings had experienced together. "I thought you weren't fond of sailing."

"I don't like being kept below deck." Esmeralda corrected. "When the boys were sold as labour when our Father abandoned us, I was kept hidden below deck. Liam and Killian smuggled me food when they could. You see it was considered bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship. Even a young one. When Killian was in Neverland the first time, I was there too. Pan never knew. Killian told the crew that he would make them walk the plank if they mentioned my presence. Again I had to stay below the deck, but at least I had better accommodation."

"Yet you're willing to go aboard a ship with me." Quasi had never known what love was until he met Esmeralda. Everyone else had looked at him as though he was a monster. But Esmeralda hadn't and neither had her Brother. Although he had raised an eyebrow when Esmeralda had chosen to stay with him in France.

"I think you'll enjoy it. Besides, did you see how excited Henry is about going sailing? You know Killian loves the open water. It's something new for you to try. You might like it." So rarely did Quasimodo venture out of the Cathedral. He needed to see more than the inside of a church.

Killian had been surprised himself when Esmeralda agreed to their outing. But he understood doing something for the one you loved just to see them smile. "It's something we can do as a family. After all, one day my Sister will wear you down and get you to marry her."

"You wouldn't object to me marrying your Sister?" Quasi had been certain that Killian would object to a monster marrying his Sister, even if she refused to see him that way.

"Why would I object?" Apart from the fact that Esmeralda was a strong willed woman, who would never let someone else choose who she spent her life with, Killian could see what a good and honourable man the Hunchback was. "You're who she wants."

Henry chose that moment to reappear. "Mum said she, Robin and Roland will meet us down at the docks." Already he was excited to be on the water.

"Why don't you come with us Henry and we'll pick something up for lunch." Snow was beginning to get excited as well.

Charming just hoped that nothing happened to ruin the day for them. "I'll call Happy and Sneezy on the way."

Once Henry had left with his Grandparents, Killian leaned in to Emma. "So are you going to explain what a quickie is now?"

Emma blushed. "It's better if I show you." She grabbed Killian's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Do you know how to take the tent down?" Quasi walked outside with Esmeralda. "And what's a quickie?"

Esmeralda saw a burst of light erupt from what she knew to be Emma and Killian's bedroom. "Let's just say I think we have plenty of time to figure how to take the tent down."

Inside the house Emma and Killian hadn't even made it to the bed before they were tearing each other's clothes off. With Killian, a little knowledge went a long way. Emma found herself braced against their bedroom door before Killian urgently pushed inside her. It had been too long with far too many interruptions. It only took a couple of thrusts before she was falling over the edge. God, guilt free sex was consuming. Killian swung them around, took a couple of steps and then they were falling onto the bed triggering Emma's second organism and taking Killian with her.

"So that's a quickie." Killian pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. "It's a shame we have to meet everyone down at the docks."

"We always have tonight." Emma rolled off of the bed and headed for the shower. "Are you going to join me?" She didn't have to ask twice.

7


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Back to Normal

Chapter Five

Everyone arrived at the docks at the agreed time and boarded the Jolly Roger. Quasi looked a little green around the gills when the ship first moved from the docks, but gradually started to enjoy the cruise. A gentle breeze blew against the sails. All in all it was a peaceful trip.

Henry was in his element, taking direction from Killian in assisting in the sailing of the ship. Surprisingly Esmeralda appeared to know a thing or two about sailing, but mostly kept to the Hunchback's side.

"This was a good idea." Emma murmured in Killian's ear.

"Aye. Looks as though it was just what everyone needed." Killian glanced around noting that each of his passengers seemed to share the calm he got from the sea. The children were especially enjoying themselves with Henry showing Roland how to trim the sails. Even though the younger boy was unable to help, he still seemed to feel included.

"Do you think Esmeralda's powers are stronger because Gold now has the power of all of the Dark Ones?" Emma knew Esmeralda hadn't been updated on the Dark One's status so kept her voice low.

"It's a possibility." It was along the same lines as what Killian had been thinking himself. "Let's not put it to the test though Love." He had no doubt that if his Sister and the Dark One were in a fight against each other, his Sister would win. However he had no wish to put his Sister in that position in the first place. Not to mention the side effect were draining for her.

"You'll hear no argument from me on that. You didn't see your sister shatter the window with a thought." Emma knew what it was like to not know what you were capable of and how to control your powers. The difference was that it didn't appear to concern Esmeralda. The gypsy had enough confidence in herself to know that she wouldn't hurt anyone she cared about.

"We should do this more often." Robin's voice interrupted them. "Weather permitting of course." It was a nice change to be with a crowd of people who weren't the Merry Men. Both groups were like family to him but yet they were different types of families.

Regina didn't seem as keen on the idea but still more relaxed than they had seen her in a while. Zelena hadn't returned but it wasn't easy playing Mother to a child who was both her niece and her step daughter. As if their family tree wasn't complicated enough.

"Anytime we're not battling a monster Mate, I'd happily take everyone out on the Jolly." Killian could almost forget the last six months and all the trouble which had descended on all of them.

It was a tranquil afternoon with the only disturbance being when Quasi spotted some dolphins. His excitement rivalled that of the children's, while Esmeralda calmly stood by watching his joy at seeing something new.

"He doesn't leave the Cathedral often, does he?" Snow stood watching beside the Gypsy.

"No. Too many years of people scorning what they didn't understand." She never took her eyes off of the Hunchback. "People call you a monster long enough, you start to believe them. Otherwise he would never have realised he was any different to anyone else."

"I take it my Father was a big part of that." Charming joined the two women. "I should have stopped him when I had the chance. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Esmeralda turned to look him in the eye. "You refused to be anything like him. Besides from what I hear, he was not your Father and used you as a stand in after his adopted son was killed. From what little I know about your twin Brother, King George's parenting skills were not to be admired."

"Ah, so you heard of James." Charming couldn't say he was surprised. His Brother had been a notorious womanizer. With them having such different upbringings it was entirely possible that they would have been different people if he had been the one adopted by King George instead of James.

"If only those photograph things were available in all realms." Esmeralda chuckled as she turned back to watch the children and Quasi. "We would have realised Frolo was George before my Brother came to visit."

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing." Charming chuckled. He carried Neal over to the other children so he too could see the wonderful sea creatures.

"That was kind of you." Snow knew George's actions had layed heavily on Charming's shoulders. Mostly because he had been unable to help them deal with the tyrant in France.

"The blame was not his to bare." Esmeralda smiled as Quasi pointed excitedly at something in the water. "So what is my Brother not telling me about the Dark One?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Snow wasn't certain what the Gypsy had been told. "Neither Killian or Emma are Dark Ones if that what you mean?"

"Rumplestiltskin has his powers back as the Dark One then." Esmeralda guessed. "Each Dark One's power feels different. I felt it when we arrived. It was back and it was stronger. So how did that happen?" She looked Snow in the eye.

"He tricked everyone. Killian thought he was ridding everyone of the darkness and taking it to the Underworld where it belonged." She shook her head remembering the devastation her daughter had gone through thinking Killian was dying a hero by taking the darkness with him, only to find out Gold had tricked them. "It was only later when Emma could still hear the Dark One's whispers when she realised that Gold had betrayed us all."

"That explains a lot." Esmeralda had noticed that her powers were even stronger than either. It hadn't taken long to figure out it was to balance out the dark powers currently residing in Storybrooke. "Does his wife know?"

"No. Belle's pregnant. We didn't want to upset her in her first trimester." Snow was beginning to wonder if she should be telling the Gypsy this. Although Esmeralda appeared to have figured most of it out herself.

"She deserves to know her husband lied to her. Again." Esmeralda shook her head. "There's hope that the child won't be evil if he takes after its Mother. But that's a 50/50 chance."

"Would you be able to tell? Belle's in her second trimester now." Snow wondered if Esmeralda's powers would work as an ultra sound only to tell if the baby was good or evil.

"Possibly." Esmeralda noticed her Brother was watching her cautiously. She turned to face Snow so her back was towards him. "But you should know, good or evil, that child could change depending on its Parent's actions. James wasn't born evil but he turned out that way because his adopted Father didn't teach him any better. Instead of raising him to think he was better than other people and entitled to take whatever he wanted, he could have been raised to appreciate the people of his Kingdom so he could lead them."

"So regardless of Rumple being the Dark One, the child could be good without any magic involved? Cause at this point I have no idea where to find a unicorn." Although Snow will have tried her darnest to find one if Belle had asked.

"Why would you ask a unicorn?" Esmeralda looked at Snow as though she had grown two heads. "They can only show you a possibility. It's up to you to lead by example."

Now that it was said out loud, it made perfect sense. "It would have been nice to know that sooner." Snow realised that James had a poor example in his adoptive Father and if King George had been an honourable man, then perhaps his son would have been too.

"Everything alright over here?" Regina could see that the seriousness of the two women's conversation was starting to make the Pirate nervous. Since she wanted her family to get back to shore in one piece, she decided to find out what was going on.

"We're fine." Esmeralda put on a beaming smile at least for appearances. "So I understand Belle is expecting. Any wagers on if it's a boy or girl?"

"I'm betting a boy." Robin joined the women while keeping an eye on the children. "Although I think Belle would probably like a girl."

"I think it's a boy as well." Charming piped up. "Although it would be a safer bet if we placed wagers on if it will be good or evil." Charming saw his wife shake her head and wondered if he had put his foot in it.

"Belle will make sure her child stick to the path of good." Emma was a little surprised that Esmeralda wasn't enquiring into the meaning behind Charming's comment.

"Aye." Killian decided it would be best to change the subject quickly before any questions were asked. "One thing's for certain, the child will be well read. Why don't we settle here for lunch?" He and Emma shared a look before hastily setting up lunch and avoiding any subject which may lead to Rumple being the Dark One. No sense in ruining a beautiful day.

5


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Back to Normal

Chapter Six

The day out on water had been so peaceful and relaxing that everyone forgot that there was a chance of running into Rumple once back on dry land. After all, this was the last place they expected to see him.

It was the Gypsy's reaction that everyone was watching holding their breath. Belle was with Rumple so there were unspoken questions as well as fear of Esmeralda spilling the beans on Rumple's secret from his wife.

"Belle! You're glowing." Esmeralda walked down the gangplank and hugged the tiny brunette. "Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"No. We want it to be a surprise." Belle beamed at her husband. Noticing her husband's discomfort at the Gypsy's presence she frowned. "What is it Rumple?"

"I had been wondering what the sudden change in the weather was caused by. But it appears the answer was right in front of us." Rumple could feel the power coming from the Gypsy but it was her calmness which was making him nervous.

"That's right you were in a coma when Merlin told Esmeralda that she was the balance." Killian cautioned Rumple without blurting out that the powers of the Dark Ones were causing his Sister to counter balance him. He could tell immediately the moment the Dark One realised what this meant.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Henry piped up. After all this would be the second Aunt or Uncle who would be younger than him. It was beginning to resemble a soap opera.

"No, but look." Esmeralda held a hand out to Henry who took it without hesitation.

"Wow." Henry could see the bright glow in the general region of Belle's stomach. "Does that mean it going to be purely good?"

Esmeralda smiled at the boy who was almost the same height as her. "No. It just means that your future Aunt or Uncle could be whatever they choose to be." She shot Rumple a knowing look. "Villains aren't made. They are the product of bad choices."

Rumple cautiously let a breath out that he had been holding. There was still hope for his child. So relieved was he that he didn't notice the Gypsy reach out to him. The moment her hand touched his shoulder he saw and felt everything that had happened to the Pirate. Crumpling to the ground he screamed in agony barely registering Belle calling out to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Belle couldn't understand why Rumple would have reacted this way to a simple touch on the shoulder.

"I'm sure he's just relieved his child hadn't been tainted by his past experience as the Dark One." Quasi wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, instantly seeing the Dark One's presence within Rumple. "Did you just give him a taste of his own medicine?" He whispered to Esmeralda so that Belle didn't know what was going on.

"Oh yeah." Esmeralda let the Hunchback lead her away. "There's not enough power on any realm that will stop him from being the coward he's always been."

"What the hell did your Sister just do to Gold?" Emma left her Parents to see to Rumple and Belle.

"I think she may have given him a taste of what Hook endured in Underbrooke." Regina kept her voice low. "She may be a source of balance, but I doubt she's just going to forgive and forget when it comes to her Brother."

"Es said she felt everything I felt when she tapped into my nightmare. From the look on the Crocodile's face, my guess is she shared the experience." Killian wouldn't wish that on anyone. After all, he had only just made it through the experience himself.

"Am I the only one who's relieved that Belle isn't carrying Dark One junior?" Robin had been concerned that his children could end up having play dates with a child resembling demon spawn.

"You're not the only one." Charming acknowledged as he and Snow joined them. "Belle seems to still be unaware that the Dark One is still amongst us."

"Oh, she knows." Esmeralda didn't even look back over her shoulder. She just continued on her path swinging her and Quasi's joined hands as she walked. "She's not happy about it, but she knows."

Snow shook her head in disbelief. "At least you've probably eased her mind about the baby not being evil. She must have found out when she ended up in the Underworld."

"Did anyone not end up in the Underworld?" Quasi glanced over his shoulder. "I mean as far as holiday destinations goes, that's not in my top ten."

"My Sister Zelena was involved." Regina rolled her eyes. "Although in all fairness Hades and Rumple were behind the portal they fell through with Robin's daughter.

"You have to admit a lot more people ended up in the Underworld that we originally started up with." Emma looked at her Parents.

"Most of us chose to go with you." Snow reassured her. "The others were largely due to Hades and in some part accidently by Zelena."

"All that matters is that we're safely back in Storybrooke." Charming had his own nightmares involving his twin Brother from their time in the Underworld.

"When are you heading back to France Es?" As happy as he was to spend time with his Sister, Killian felt it would be safer for all involved if she and the Crocodile were in separate realms.

"So eager to be rid of me Big Brother?" Esmeralda raised an eyebrow in her Brother's direction.

"Definitely your Sister." Regina muttered to Killian.

"Not at all." Killian rolled his eyes at Regina but spoke to his Sister. "Just concerned at what will happen to Storybrooke with both you and the Dark One in town."

"I have to agree with your Brother Cherie." Quasi was a little concerned with his girlfriend's magical abilities that she herself seemed unaware of. She had been in a hell of a state the last time she had come back from visiting her Brother.

"Perhaps Esmeralda and Quasi could stay one more night and leave in the morning." Henry wanted a little more reassurance that his Mother and Killian were free of the hold of their nightmares. There was also the fact that none of them could trust his Grandfather. After all, Gold had betrayed both of his wives. If the women he had at one time proclaimed to love weren't safe from his betrayal, then the rest of them didn't stand much of a chance.

"One more night." Killian agreed. "Then you go back to the safety of France."

"I'm not the one who has to worry about their safety." Esmeralda turned and headed towards where the cars were parked.

"That's what I'm worried about." Killian muttered taking Emma's hand and following his Sister.

4


	7. Chapter 7

Getting Back to Normal

Chapter Seven

Emma found herself appreciating the little things a lot more since they had all made it back from the Underworld. Especially Killian's outlook on the world. The simple pleasure he got from watching the sun set with his Sister and Quasimodo.

Henry had just joined the trio and yet it was Esmeralda who spoke first and her question was the last thing Emma had expected. In hindsight it should have been exactly what to expect.

"Is Roland the only one who can see Robin or can you see him too." Esmeralda's gaze remained on the setting sun and yet her question was clearly directed at Henry.

"Sometimes I think I see him but I can't be sure." Henry admitted sheepishly. "We all talk as though he's still here because it seemed to help Roland."

"Oh he's still here." Esmeralda snuggled closer to Quasimodo. "How did he die?"

"Hades attacked him with a crystal." Emma joined them. "Wait, go back a second. What do you mean he's still here?"

Quasi shrugged. "That makes more sense than all of you having conversations with someone who wasn't here."

"Can you see Robin, Es?" Killian figured if his Sister could see the man who in Hades words 'has been reduced to nothing", then there was a glimmer of hope that he could be brought back. Perhaps Regina could get her happy ending after all.

"He's faint, but he's still around. He went home with Regina and his children." Esmeralda was a little baffled why anyone would think she would speak to someone who wasn't there.

"Perhaps you should catch us up on that story." Quasi could see everyone had been affected by the Archer's death. There could be a way to help. He really wanted to go home and he knew that Esmeralda wouldn't leave until she had done all she could to help.

Henry went inside to get the storybook. It would be easier than explaining. Everyone braced themselves as the Gypsy read through the relevant story. They didn't want to get their hopes too high if nothing could be done. There was also a distinct possibly that she would discover something else they hadn't told her about.

"So where is Robin's heart now?" Esmeralda couldn't believe with all of the magic which was in this town that nobody had thought of this already.

"What do you mean?" Henry desperately wanted to call Regina and tell her they may be able to get Robin back.

"Well, I can see where Hades took Robin's heart but I don't see where he got it back. You can't turn someone into nothing when they weren't complete to begin with." Esmeralda flicked back through the book in case she had missed something.

"So if we find Robin's heart then we can bring him back?" Killian couldn't believe it was that simple. And yet there was still the matter of finding Robin's heart.

"Where is Robin's heart?" Emma had been a little distracted in getting Killian out of the Underworld.

"Should we tell my Mum about this?" Henry figured if anyone knew where Robin's heart was it would be Regina.

"Perhaps you should do a locater spell to find Robin's heart. Once you've found it then you could tell Regina." Quasi rested his chin on top of Esmeralda's head.

"I think we know who would have Robin's heart." Killian wrapped his arm around Emma's waist. "The Crocodile would never let an opportunity to control someone slip through his fingers."

"You'd think after not being able to wake Belle from a sleeping curse, he would have learned that power can't give you everything." Emma couldn't blame Belle for not wanting to stay with a husband who kept repeating the same mistakes and expecting a different outcome.

"She still loves him. He's her True Love." Esmeralda had seen the difference in that particular relationships from the last time she had seen them. "The problem is that he loves power more than he loves Belle. And power won't keep you warm at night, or love you, or stop you from being a coward."

"I could go into Grandpa's store and see if it's there." Henry figured Gold would never suspect he was there to look for a heart.

"No!" Emma was not taking that chance. "Besides, he'd never put it somewhere that we could get too easily. I think Quasi's right. We need to do a locater spell."

Killian remembered something his Sister used to do when they were children. "Es, can you still be in two places at once?" He could tell the moment Esmeralda caught onto his plan. Which a simple nod from his Sister, a plan fell into place.

Rumple opened the pawn shop with a sense of relief. Although Belle had refused to move back into their house, she had made it clear she would not keep him from their child. The news that their child wasn't evil took a load off his mind as well, even if it was delivered with a powerful punch. The Gypsy sure knew how to dish out payback.

"Morning." Speak of the devil. There was the very Gypsy sitting on his counter, just as her Brother had been approximately a year ago. However he had a feeling she wasn't there to get his hand back.

"What are you doing here?" Even though he was the most powerful Dark One ever known, he knew it was pointless taking on the Gypsy without knowing just how much of a counter balance she was.

"You do realise that no matter how much power you obtain, you'll never be happy or stop being a coward or get Belle back." Esmeralda tilted her head slightly. "Power won't keep you warm at night."

"Said by someone who hasn't experienced the true power of all of the Dark Ones." Besides Rumple would never admit that the Gypsy was right.

"And that's why I'm surrounded by loved ones." Esmeralda grinned. "You had it all and you threw it away for power."

"What's your point?" Rumple was tired of this conversation. He already knew all of this.

"No point." Esmeralda chuckled. "I was just keeping you busy while we used a locater spell to find Robin's heart." And with that she disappeared.

Rumple picked the object closest to him and threw it across the room. If they brought Robin back then Regina would be happy and there went his only hope of having a friend. There might still be time. They had to dig up the body still. With a flick of his hand he was transported to the cemetery only to find out he was too late.

Standing outside of the Mayor's mansion they had thought of everything. Emma and Henry had located Robin's heart while Killian and Quasi dug up the body and Esmeralda meditated and appeared in the pawn shop while her body remained with the men in the cemetery. But now Robin was standing beside them with his heart back where it should be, they weren't sure what to do.

"Should we call first and explain what we did or just knock on the door?" Henry knew why they hadn't told Regina what they were going to try. But now that they had been successful, it didn't seem like a good idea to spring it on her either.

"Robin?" Regina had apparently solved the problem for them by spotting them from the living room window. "How?" She made her way from her front door to the group.

"Regina, we didn't want to get your hopes up before we could locate Robin's heart." Emma managed to get out before Regina threw herself into Robin's arms.

"I guess that they'll bring each other up to date." Killian chuckled. "Let's leave them to it." He tugged on Emma's hand. "Besides my Sister and Quasi want to go home."

"Try not to die for a while." Esmeralda kissed her Brother's cheek. "You know where we are if you need us."

"Thanks for coming." Emma was looking forward to some quiet time with Killian and Henry. Time to make their house a home.

Hugs were exchanged before Quasi pulled a hat out of his satchel and spun it to create a portal. "Let's catch up for a more enjoyable reason next time." He grinned as he reached for his girlfriend's hand.

"Stay out of trouble Es." Killian waved to his Sister as she disappeared into the portal. "It's going to be uneventful without her here."

"Could we visit them in France?" Henry was curious. Apart from the Enchanted Forest, Henry hadn't been out of America. Perhaps Violet could go with them.

"Maybe." Emma put an arm around her son's shoulders and took hold of Killian's hand on her other side. "Let's go home."

5


End file.
